Harry Potter and The Seer Sister
by BloodAsh22
Summary: No one knew Lily and James had another child two weeks before they died. Her names is Iris she was thought to be a squib so James and Lily gave her to James's Squib uncle Marius Black swearing they'd come back for her when it was safer. Now Marius Black on his death bed brings the two siblings together. AU.


**Title:** Harry Potter and The Seer Sister

**Summary: **No one knew Lily and James had another child two weeks before they died. Her names is Iris she was thought to be a squib so James and Lily gave her to James's Squib uncle Marius Black swearing they'd come back for her when it was safer. Now Marius Black on his death bed brings the two siblings together.

**Pairings: **Harry Potter/ (unknown pairing, for now), Iris Potter/ (unknown pairing, for now),

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe, Original Characters (Only Two maybe three), Slash, Manipulative!Dumbledore, Powerful!Dark-ish!Political!Independent!Overprotective!Harry, and Intelligent!Seer!Iris (OC).

**Authors Note: **This story starts in PoA and diverges into AU territory from there. However, it is not simply a 'what if Harry had a sister' sort of AU – I'm totally disregarding the last three books– including the Horcruxes. The Diary was just as they explained it to be a collection of the Dark Lords memories. Voldemort is immortal for a totally different reason, and the 'Power He Knows Not' is actually going to mean something. And Mafalda Prewett is half OC half canon.

**Chapter One **

Within the walls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was in undeniable shock. In his office sat Gryffindor student Harry Potter, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Remus Lupin, and the Head of Slytherin house Severus Snape.

"Headmaster is everything alright? Professor McGonagall said you needed to see me," Harry said worried looking at the Dumbledore.

"Harry, are you aware of what a squid is," Dumbledore asked unfolded a large, thick and heavy piece of parchment upon his desk.

"No sir," Harry said shaking his head nervously.

"A Squib is someone who was born into a Wizarding family but doesn't have any magic. In a way it is like the opposite of Muggle-born wizards," Dumbledore explained. "Your grandmother Dorea had a brother whom was a squib."

Harry nodded his head slowly and let out a resigned sigh, "Why are you telling me this sir?"

"Harry, Marius died two nights ago," Dumbledore said mournfully. "His funeral is today. Professors Snape and Lupin along with me will be going. Would you like to come and pay your respects?"

Y-yeah..." he said, and his voice was hoarse. He had a so many feeling buzzing around angry and betray for not being told he had another family member, hurt that he had never met the man, and sadness that he would never have the chance.

* * *

Harry, Dumbledore, Severus, and Remus stood in the back. Though not many people attended the funeral, most where Squibs, and some Muggles. Along with Harry there had been three other children two girls and a boy all there sat in the front row.

A red headed man had begun giving the eulogy:

"I know we've all recently a lost friend and family member, being here for a man who very few believed be important enough to bear his name Marius Cygnus Black was more than a common man. Age 11 Marius was disowned by his family. No money and no place to go but he worked hard and made his own way in this world. He was my mentor." The man paused, taking a deep breath. "We should take comfort in the Marius is in a place where he be with his late wife Amelia. Marius is survived by his adopted daughter Iris Black whom asked to play a song."

They noticed one of the little girls stand up. She slowly walked over to piano her blood red hair pooled around her shoulders as she sang.

"Smile, though your heart is aching. Smile, even though it's breaking. When there are clouds in the sky you'll get by if you smile, through your fear and sorrow. Smile and maybe tomorrow, you'll see the sun come shining through for you." Iris sung tears flowing down her eyes but a small smile on her face. "Light up your face with gladness. Hide every trace of sadness. Although a tear may be ever so near that's the time you must keep on trying. Smile what's the use of crying. You'll find that life is still worthwhile. If you'll just…Smile."

Iris stood up from the piano and walked over to the earn that contend the ashes of Marius Cygnus Black. Before smiling and saying;

"Thank you everyone for coming. My Papa was a Squib like many of us but he was always more. He taught me that just because I couldn't do magic didn't mean I wasn't special. That as long as I had love that meant I had all the magic I'd ever need. So thank you for honoring him."

When the crowd dispersed after it had finished, Iris walked slowly over to her two best friends. They stood in silence for a long time. Before Harry, Dumbledore, Severus, and Remus walked over.

"Albus! You made it," a woman said making her way through the crowd. She had short brown hair and big brown doe eyes.

"Ahh, Evelyn there you are," Dumbledore said.

"Oh and you've brought Remus, Severus, and this must be Harry," Evelyn smiled. "Septimus is over there with Iris. Truly amazing sometimes I forget she is only an 11 year old girl."

"Yes that was a beautiful speech," Dumbledore nodded in agreement. Iris walked over the two at her side.

"Are you Albus Dumbledore?" Iris asked as she handed the earn to Evelyn.

"Yes, I'm sorry for your lost."

"Thank you, Papa had something that he needed to give to you and Mr. Lupin and Mr. Snape," Iris said turning on her heel. "Will you please follow me?"

Iris leaded them through the doors of the house. There was a loud hiss and the she stopped.

"Salazar! What are you doing? Trying to give our guest heart attacks," Iris chuckled walking over to a fully grown cobra which was all black with emerald colored eyes.

'_They are trespassing.'_ The snake hissed back flicking his tongue.

"Salazar is my… friend I guess. He doesn't like the P-E-T word."

'_I'm not stupid I can spell pet you idiot girl. If that blood bird wasn't around I'd bite you sometime.'_

'_That isn't a very nice thing to say,'_ Harry hissed at him. Iris's jaw dropped before smiling.

"You're a Parselmouth. That is so amazing. Do you have a snake? I wish I was a Parselmouth," Iris sighed.

'_She talks a lot but she is very intelligent. She raised me from a hatchling,' _Salazar explained

"What did he say," Iris asked as she led them into the study.

"That you raised him from a hatchling," Harry smiled.

"True," Iris said returning the smile before turning to Dumbledore. "My Papa told me at if you came to take you to the Pensieve."

On the table sat a large shallow stone basin, with runes and strange symbols carved into it. In front of the Pensieve sat three small bottles filled with a silvery substance that appears to be a cloud-like liquid/gas.

"This one is a memory of Lily Potter…the next one is a memory from James Potter… and the last one is from my Papa," Iris explained as she poured the three memories into the Pensieve. "Papa wants the four of you to look at it."

Iris watch them enter the Pensive and sighed and a large swan-sized scarlet bird with red and gold plumage, along with a golden beak and talons, black eyes, and a tail as long as a peacock's flew down to her shoulder.

"Thank you Philomena." Iris whispered. "Everything will be different after this."

* * *

_Harry, Snape, Dumbledore and Lupin surrounded by mist._ _At first, he still couldn't see anything other than the silver mist around him, but gradually his surroundings started coming into view. Remus and Dumbledore recognized it was the Potter's house in Godric's Hollow. _

_"James Potter, I am going to murder you! We are never having sex again if you even try I will cut of your manhood." A voice shrieked._

_Harry and the others walked a little closer to see Lily Potter giving birth. Harry's jaw dropped noticing James was holding his toddler self._

_James Potter, gulped nervously and looked down at the giggling baby, "Mummy is just in pain."_

_Before anyone could say anything else a child's wail could be heard and there was a small burst of magic that shook the room._

"_Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. You have given birth to a beautiful baby girl."_

_Lily took the baby into her arms, "Welcome to the world my sweet little Iris. Iris Dorea Potter."_

"Iris! Iris is my sister! I have a SISTER!" Harry exclaimed.

"It appears so," Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

_James sat Harry on the bed as he looked to at Iris, "Remus is going to love his god-daughter."_

"_Remus I thought I told Severus is going to be her god-father," Lily glared._

"_Why should I let that Git be my daughters Godfather," James glared back._

"_Three reasons, reason one that git has been my best friend since I seven. Two, He's rerisked his life more times than I can count saving us from You-Know-Who. And Three he has a son I really thought you'd get over being jealously of him when that… I mean Dahlia and he had gotten married."_

Harry jaw drop looking back and forth between Snape and his mother thinking his was some kind of sick joke.

"_Fine lets compromise. Remus and Severus will both be Iris's godfather," James said with a sigh._

_The family sat like that of a few moment before Harry noticed something happening. Iris's torso was starting to sparkle before Iris began to cry loudly. Dumbledore looked both horrified and transfixed as if he had seen it before._ _Hea__lers rushed into the room and shooed a panicked James out the room with a crying Harry._

"_What is wrong with my daughter?" He yelled._

_Quite suddenly they were floating again, the white mist returning and making it extremely hard to make out the others. The next thing they knew they were back in the Study. But Iris wasn't there or at least not the 11 year old Iris._

_Behind the desk sat what looked like a middle aged man, short gray hair and gray eyes. James and Lily sat across from him. Lily's face was buried in her hands tears running down her cheeks and James didn't look much better._

"_James? Lily? Is everything alright?" The man asked looking over them. "You look like someone died."_

"_No, Uncle Marius this is our daughter Iris," James said his voice cracking. "Yesterday, ten minutes after she was born her… her magical core… her magical core combusted."_

"_I've read about that… I've never heard of it happening to a baby," Marius said looking at the sleeping baby. _

_Lily was sobbing, "It was my fault… the healers said that it was a high risk pregnatecy after I was held under the Cruciatus Curse by Bellatrix Lestrange. The said that mixed with the stress of protecting Harry caused her magical core combust."_

"_They had to Cap her magical core. That said that if they couldn't seal her magic away it would it turned inward and drive her mad."_

"_So you're telling me that she's a…squib,"_ _Marius breathed out. Lily nodded still crying._

"_Uncle Marius, you know I wouldn't ask you this unless I truly needed to protect her," James said regaining his voice. "Will you take her until the war is over? I mean you know what happens to squib child during wars."_

"_They get caught in the crossfire," Marius nodded._

"_She deserves a fight chance Uncle. Please when she is older we will write but with him out there after us she won't be."_

"_I understand. I will take her but know she will not be ignorant of the world she was born into. She will learn because those who can't do learn."_

_Again they were floating, the white mist returning and making it extremely hard to make out the others. Once again that where in the Study Iris was younger around six or seven in a Little Mermaid night shirt and matching shorts, her blood red hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail and her eyes filled with tears. _

"_Papa," said Iris in a meek voice as she slowly climbed onto his lap._

"_Yes, my little phoenix,"_ _Marius said turning his attention to the little girl._

"_I had a bad dream. It's Philomena's burning day so she can't sleep with me," Iris said wiping away her tears._

"_What was your dream about," Marius asked._

"_Harry… there was a walrus and a pig beating him up. It was so scary it felt so real," Iris cried. "I keep yelling at them to stop but they would. The called him freak and boy and other words I'm not pose to say."_

"_I'm sure Harry is fine."_

* * *

Iris watched the four arise from the Pensieve. She was sitting one a chair a book in her lap along with Salazar and Philomena resting on the back of the chair. The four males looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

"You're my sister," Harry finally said after a moment of silence.

"Yes, I'm your sister. I'm also there goddaughter," Iris said pointing to Remus and Severus. "Which means I was left in your custody."

* * *

**So yet another story... Some OC's **

**Iris Dorea Potter-**She's a squib/seer and Harry Potter's younger sister

**Septimus Zachary Snape**- Severus and Dahlia's only son (in this AU), Best friend of Iris Potter. In his 2nd year at Beauxbatons

**Mafalda Prewett** (She was really Created by J.K but she didn't make it into the book.)- Best friend of Iris Potter

**So I hope this was good. Feedback is welcome.**


End file.
